gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules
.]] Hercules is a gay club in Liberty City that is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV and appearing proper in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The location of Hercules is within the northern edge of Westminster, Algonquin, at Galveston Avenue, just beside the Algonquin end of the Booth Tunnel. The actual club does not exist in the main game or The Lost and Damned, as the same location is simply a nondescript grilled storefront with a Hinterland logo on a window. Description Hercules is one of several Liberty City clubs owned by Anthony Prince, also known as "Gay Tony". In GTA IV Bernie Crane also first met his current (and secret) boyfriend Bryce Dawkins during a foam party at the club while high on ecstasy. According to the Liberty Tree and Weazel News, the club has been closed alongside Maisonette 9, following revelations of its club goers taking and selling drugs in the premises. The club is also mentioned during the mission "Out of the Closet", by Tom Rivas. It is also mentioned by Eddie Low. In The Ballad of Gay Tony The club appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony as a proper location which the player, assuming the role of Luis Fernando Lopez, may visit. Compared to Bahama Mamas and Maisonette 9, Hercules is much smaller in size and less elaborate, its interior consisting only of a hallway with a cloakroom, and a cramped room that serves as a bar, lounge and dancefloor. Because of its compact design, the player can only drink for free from a bar or dance at the club. The club is manned by a doorman named Troy, and its bartender is constantly depicted as a topless, well-toned man who dances around. Hercules is mentioned in the radio station Integrity 2.0. The station's host Lazlow mistakenly believes that the club is for heterosexuals, with a Greek style. Trivia * The club plays music from K109 The Studio. * Though being a gay club, Luis can still dance with a heterosexual woman on the dance floor and at least three women always spawn in the club. A few heterosexual men spawn at the club as well. * In the The Lost and Damned found in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City you can see the clubs exterior, although in the downloadable version you can see the Hinterland logo. But it is still inaccessible to the player. * Troy (bouncer of the club) and Hercules (name of club) are both names of Greek culture, Troy being a Greek city, and Hercules, being a Greek myth. * During multiplayer in TBoGT, it is possible to enter the club, like Bahama Mamas. However, it is usually empty, though sometimes someone can be found at the coatcheck, behind the counter. *Humorously, the muscular man appearing on the logo of the club is positioned right upon the "U", with the concavity of that letter forming the shape of a penis. *In Not So Fast, it is revealed that Gracie Ancelotti parties there with Gay Tony. *During the first encounter with Eddie Low he will ask Niko if he would like to go to Hercules with him, with Niko replying, "I'm not like that friend." (He will only say this when you meet him, start the encounter, kill/abandon him, then restart, he will also say different things.) *If you leave early from a strip club outing with Roman; he will be "disappointed" that you are in a rush. Then he will ask if you've been spending time at Hercules instead. *During Hating The Haters, Bernie will mention while chasing the homophobe that he used to dance at Hercules without a shirt. *After the completion of The Ballad Of Gay Tony the club seems to cater to a predominately black crowd as seen in the ending credits, but it returns to having its regular clientele afterwards. *Unlike Maisonette 9 (which is closed during the daytime), Hercules is open even in the daytime. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony if you were to set off explosives or guns then you will be barred from the club, if you were to come back (without them chasing you or having a wanted level) Troy would then try to beat you up, if you got past him then you would still be barred, but by knocking him out you will have entry to the club once again. Category:Nightclubs Category:Algonquin